Magnifo
Magnifo is a Wiztastics Mixel. Description Magnifo is the smartest and most serious of the Wiztastics, the purple tribe of traveling magicians. This one-eyed creature with a wizard’s hat and cape plus 2 magic wands puts loads of energy into every show with the help of his bumbling assistants. And even if you think Magnifo’s magic act is cheesy, don’t tell this super-confident character or the rest of the Wiztastics-they love it! Personality Magnifo is an overconfident but embarrassing Mixel. He's good to his friends, and loves trying to make them happy with magic shows, but due to being an amateur magician, he often ends up embarrassing himself. He is a great friend though, and he can use his magic properly when his friends need it most. Physical Appearance Magnifo has a light grey head with a single eye in the center of it. He has a defined black jaw with two fangs, the right fang shorter than the left, that point upwards. He wears a purple wizard hat with a black brim. His body resembles a wizard's robe, with a collar and flowing sleeves. His hands are white glove-like pincers. He has a black cape that he wears behind his body. His legs are black and his feet are blue and boot-like, with small purple rectangles that decorate the center of each. He carries a light purple magic wand in each hand. He also has purple eyelids. Background Mixed Up In the Murp Romp Minisode, he, Mesmo, and Wizwuz interrupted Flain, Lunk, Zaptor, and Chomly's picnic to advertise their latest show. However, he had forgotten some of his lines, confusing Mesmo and Wizwuz, and leaving Zaptor, Chomly, Flain and Lunk unimpressed, causing him to make a quick exit. Back at the Magic Tent, the Wiztastics were performing their show, while Footi, Glomp, Hoogi, and Torts were chasing a Glurt/Scorpi Murp up atop the rafters. The Wiztastics took no notice, as they were too busy to do so, and Magnifo was finishing up his trick by pulling his wand out of his magic hat. However, the wand had gotten slightly stuck in the hat, and Magnifo forced it out, tossing it into Wizwuz's throat. Wizwuz choked for a brief minute, but coughed it up, making the wand hit Magnifo in the head, knocking him unconscious for a second. Only Mesmo took notice of everything happening above the stage, but once he and everyone else captured the Murp, Magnifo's next trick caused a huge blast of magic to break the rafters, making everyone fall onto the stage in an upside-down pyramid formation. Vulk, who had been quietly watching the show from the audience chairs, announced that he loved the whole thing, making Magnifo almost cry tears of joy. He hadn't taken notice of everyone falling on him after the pyramid started wobbling, with the exhausted Wiztastic coughing a quiet "Dagnabbit.." In the Epic Comedy Adventure, Magnifo was one of the Series 3 tribe leaders to attend the Mix Festival near the end of the minisode. Relationships Other Wiztastics Infernites Cragsters Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Glorp Corp Spikels Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Magnifo was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41525 and contains 61 pieces. In-Booklet code Magnifo's code in Calling All Mixels is AB7ACADAB7A, which is AbraCaDabra when decoded. Trivia *He has one eye like Vulk, Seismo, Teslo, Kraw, Glomp, Globert, boogly, flamzer and Niksput *His name is a pun on the word "magnificent". *He uses magic wands as a weapon and tool for doing tricks and spells. **He is the first and only Mixel to ever use a handheld weapon/tool regularly. *Out of the Mixels, he seems to resemble a human the most, as he only has 2 legs, 2 hands, and uses handheld weapons, which is something none of the Mixels do. He also is the first and only Mixel to wear clothes. **He's also one of the only Mixels that sounds like a regular human, and out of them, sounds like a human the most. **Just replace the two fangs and replace them with teeth and have two eyes instead of one *He has a hat on his head, which is similar to the head of Tentro. * He is the Wiztastic Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *He is the leader of the Wiztastics. *The piece attatching his cape to his body (In LEGO form) is a Translucent Brown 2x3 Tile with two clips. *He is the tallest of the Wiztastics. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Wiztastics. *He is an amateur magician. *He is one of the only two cycloptic Series 3 Mixels. * It is seen that except Footi, Zaptor, Glomp and Seismo he is one of the tallest mixels too. It is seen on Epic Comedy Adventure. He can be seen taller then Glomp. * he the only wiztastic not have animall like Gallery Set Magnifo Bag.png Magnifo lego.png DSC00787.jpg Magnifo Front.jpg Magnifo Back.jpg Magnifo Instruction View.png Artwork Magnifo Mixel.jpg Cheesywiz.jpg Cute Maggy.jpg Murp Romp.png|Prepare to be astounded! YATATA.PNG CUTE MAGNIFO.PNG Magnifo is dead now.PNG Muhe.jpg|What was it? DANGIT.jpg Most Magical thing.jpg Ouch!!!.jpg MAGIC!.jpg WTH?.jpg|Magnifo's cap going up? New Mixels Sept 2014.jpg BABY MAGNIFO.png DEUDLLE.png Extreme Magic.png PoorMagnifo.png|Magnifo when unmixable Magnifo_Upset.jpg|Magnifo is upset Magnifo Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio CapedMagnifo.png|Back of Magnifo ReachForFame.png|Magnifo catching for magic GoodJugglers.jpg MagnifoVision.png WhoopsMagic.jpg|Flashbacks again. THETHUNDERS.jpg|THE THUNDERS RISE! Guesswhatisbehindmycape.png Vulk In le audience.png I can do dis.png Serious Magnifo.png FrontMagnifo.png SideMagnifo.png Magnifo.png magnifo-thumb.png Applause..png Wiztastics game.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Glurifo.jpg|With Glurt Hoogifo.jpg|With Hoogi Foogifo.jpg|With Footi Murps LEGO Mixes GlurtMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Glurt TortsMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Torts GlompMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Glomp MesmoMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo HoogiMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi Undiscovered MixImage.jpg|A different mix with Glomp Murps ScorpiMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi MagnifoWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz MagnifoFootiLEGO.jpg| With Footi Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Wiztastics Category:One Eyes Category:Nixel Included Category:Leaders Category:Two toes Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Smart Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Mixels with cone-like heads Category:Mixels with hats Category:Purple Category:Series 3